


近乎正常

by Locen



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Inspired by 《Next to normal》，半AUWarning：autotomy与suicide的侧面描写
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 18





	近乎正常

**Author's Note:**

> 送给@米羔

让·维克玛结婚的第五年，他的精神药理医生提前退休了，于是他又找了一个医生。新的医生名叫金·曷城，西奥人，身材瘦削，行事简明，态度不亲不疏。加姆洛克总是在下雨，积雨云压向屋檐，诊疗室在昼间也亮着灯。这是他们会面的第六周，维克玛坐在曷城医生对面，此时此刻他感觉很好，没有冷汗，没有肌束震颤，也没有丛集性头痛。左洛复，帕罗西汀，布斯帕，佐匹克隆，曷城医生的声音很美；安必恩，丙戊酸钠，氟西汀，氯硝安定，他在句尾时挑眉，把开药许可与服用说明递到维克玛手中。维克玛回过神来：“对不起，什么？”

“下次接到账单时服用一片劳拉西泮。”医生微笑了一下。

让·维克玛一个人来，一个人走。他是病人，没错；但他也是个RCM的警察，41分局重案组的负责人之一。他有自己的尊严和体面，不要求其他人全天候地照看他。只有那么一次，他在诊所的走廊里给自己的丈夫打电话。那一天的暴雨夹着冰雹，公共交通设施不知所踪，而他的丈夫烂醉如泥，在电话里对着他嬉皮笑脸。五分钟后，维克玛为自己的大吵大嚷向医生道了歉。曷城医生问他：“那么你怎样回家？”

车轮行驶在职业操守的边界线上，他们的话题却没有远离病情。眩晕、嗜睡、痉挛、心悸——这是常见的副作用；让·维克玛坐在库普瑞斯锐影的副驾驶里，几度欲言又止，终于在临下车前向医生坦白，自己基本丧失了性冲动，不知是因为药物还是因为眼下的婚姻。他的医生宽慰他：“我确信是药物的作用。”

一缕野心窜过维克玛的胸腔。他愿意趁现在与曷城医生在车里发生些什么，如果不是这辆车已经停靠在了他的公寓楼门口，而某扇防盗门后面就是他一塌糊涂的丈夫。他的丈夫即使有千般的难堪，却是一个实打实的审讯高手，再添上五盎司的多疑和十公斤的善妒，那就是百分之二百的难缠了。不是现在——维克玛突然被自己的念头吓了一跳，不是现在？那说明他总有一天真的会这么做。他表达了感激，与曷城医生告别，推开车门回家去。

维克玛回到家里的第一秒，就感到左眼的眼眶在发胀，痛感直冲额顶。客厅里没有开灯，也看不到人。电视播放着球赛集锦，解说员的叫嚷被屋外的雷声压了过去。桌子上的垃圾能填满运河，空气里弥漫着廉价朗姆酒和过期沙拉酱的味道。维克玛在茶几和沙发之间的空隙里找到了和他结婚五年的醉鬼，他挽起袖子，但是感到头痛已经无法忍受了。于是他跑进卧室里，吞下两片麦角胺，顺便吃了今晚的那份丙戊酸钠。

我恨你。药效发作之前，他这样想着。尖啸的钻头捅进太阳穴，一列火车碾过脑子，澎湃沸腾的血液冲撞着眼球。他去卫生间洗了把脸，两手撑着洗手池的边缘，死死攥住。我恨你。他的指头极富主见地抓向镜子旁边的那盒剃刀刀片。药效逐渐安抚了他，他松开一折即断的刀刃，恍惚了一会儿。肽型生物碱将他从现实的脓疱中剥离出来，他盯着镜子，挖掘着这一切的原由。这张脸多么憔悴，像在阴影里浸没了七千个小时。无论是十五岁的他还是三十岁的他，对于未来的想象里都从没出现这一章。

六年之前，他进了重案组，被提拔成负责人——好极了，这是他应得的。他还结了婚，和另一个负责人——这稍微有些稀奇，要知道，婚姻制度在瑞瓦肖已经过时了。但哈里尔·杜博阿不这么想。他是个老派人，有一份老派的浪漫、一套老派的探案作风和一位被新式思维包装一新的前女友。“那么多年，那么多年，我都没有一个家。”他们刚认识的时候，哈里尔告诉他，“这就是为什么我唱的歌总有那么悲伤。我是个羁旅之人。”

哈里尔想要维克玛崇拜他在精神上的漂泊，而维克玛对哈里尔顶多有那么一丁点儿恻隐。抛开这些不谈，哈里尔·杜博阿是个出色的警察，维克玛非常认同这一点。他毅力不凡，偶尔拜托思必得帮点小忙，就能够连轴工作五十个小时，直到完全理清案件的脉络；他聪明，能言善诱，所有的嫌疑人都像中了魔似的呈上真相，最狡猾的罪犯也没法对哈里尔撒谎。哈里尔是41分局的超级明星。维克玛与这位超级明星既是搭档也是朋友，工作中默契，酒桌上投机，他不介意多听一听哈里尔悲哀的心事。哈里尔乱来的时候，维克玛替他去向普赖斯以及别尔加耶夫解释。为什么不呢？维克玛尊重哈里尔为重案组做的一切，他们彼此都非常忠实。早期的故事以不可干预的态势发展起来，他们向对方托付过生命，他们变成小有名气的一对搭档，他们一起获得了荣誉警督的职称，他们破获案件的卷宗摞起来有一人高。后来，哈里尔搬进了维克玛家里。于是就有了那么一天，哈里尔说：“我要去结婚。”

“见了鬼了！和谁？什么时候？”

“和你。二十五分钟足够开车到市政厅。”他面不改色，“现在的市政厅还能受理结婚请求吗？我不太清楚。”

维克玛笃定地回答他：“是的，他们能。”

那一切都过去了。枪，防雨斗篷，搜查令，行动报告，授勋仪式，市政大厅，戒指，婚礼蛋糕，双重荣誉警督，室内装潢计划，更多的案件，堆满一整张桌子的胜利卷宗，工作压力，账单，酒精，一些令人心魂不宁的失败，安非他命，连叠的噩梦，丛集性头痛，吵架，动手，碗盘的碎片，门的震响，紊乱的激素，揉皱的确诊证明，床底的戒指，还有加姆洛克无穷无尽的雨雪，时间的巨力将它们挤压得密实无隙，塞进这间其实并不宽敞的公寓里。

让·维克玛穿过他的公寓，把哈里尔·杜博阿从地板上拎起来。

*

金·曷城搬到加姆洛克的第二个月，他的诊所营业申请仍然没有通过审批。这同他的计划有所出入，也与中介给他的保证完全不符。谁能想到这座城区原定规划的诊所数量在今年刚好趋于饱和了呢？一份惹人生疑的说辞。临海的春季非常寒冷，北风从港口灌入内城，混着尘霾的味道钻进肺叶。天色晚一点的时候，他会去喝一杯，在吧台与陌生人随便聊聊。哈里尔·杜博阿原本是他一定会回避的那种人——晚上七点半之前就会喝醉，嗓门奇大无比，自以为是的幽默和无边无际的吹嘘。但是金·曷城绝对不是什么死脑筋，他可以让杜博阿警官成为他在当地第一位交心的朋友。

共度了两个夜晚之后，他才知道哈里尔已经结婚了。这是有些罕见，不过金对此没有什么评判；背叛婚姻是你的选择，而不是我的。哈里尔对此也缺乏常见的罪恶感，他说起自己老婆时像在谈论一箱狂躁又刻薄的军用火药，更要命的是，他们两个是同事。哈里尔在廉价旅店里有一个长租房间，事实上旅店老板基本不收取这位警官的房费。公正地讲，哈里尔是个热心肠的人，起码旅店的前台会这么说。金·曷城也承认这点，证据就是杜博阿警官帮他搞定了营业许可，除此之外还在处方权限上稍微动了些手脚，保证了曷城医生能拿到一点不足为道的药品提成。当然了，金·曷城是一位有信念的医生，他发誓会为病人负责，绝不会因此就擅自添加不必要的处方；但少许的附加利润确实无伤大雅，并且能补贴一下延迟开业造成的财务亏损。这件事值得感谢。哈里尔再次邀请他出来的时候，他没有拒绝。

他源源不断地接到预约，工作走上正轨。从某种意义上来说，哈里尔也像是他的病人之一；哪怕是还没从医学院毕业的毛孩子，但凡翻开过《精神病理学模型》，就不难判断出哈里尔·杜博阿有哪些问题。警官拒绝了他的帮助，仿佛拒绝精神科医生就是保持正常的最佳方案。“像我老婆那样才需要看病和吃药，你明白吗？”哈里尔自顾自地摇了摇头，“我替她找来了最好的大夫和最好的药。没用。一切都没有改变。我也早就教给她啦，世界上最好的解药在酒瓶里。她不听。”

金·曷城不介意多给他几句提点。躁郁的康复需要家人的理解和陪伴，哈里，不能全部推给医药。“告诉你个秘密吧，医生。”哈里尔说，“她不需要我，没有人需要我。所以我才待在你这里。现在轮到你告诉我一个你的秘密。”

金·曷城抬起眉毛：“不。”

每个医生都能从自己的职业生涯中学到一则道理：你无法拯救不自救的人。金·曷城选择留一只眼睛盯着他的朋友，其余的事情不再过问。工作中已经有足够多的难题了：他的一位病患，抑郁症并发焦虑和妄想，兼患丛集性头痛，四年用药史，病情一度稳定，最近却重复出现了自残现象。二次调药三周后没有缓解，金·曷城多次要求联系这位病患的丈夫，均被患者回绝。人的问题总是相似的，性格和境遇从来都密不可分。作为医生，他会竭尽全力，但不能永远如愿。

而他不知道的是，他将会从自己相当古怪的职业生涯中再学会一则道理：不要轻视生活的讽刺。凌晨两点四十分，金·曷城被吵醒了。他很不高兴，明天上午他还有一则预约，因此他无比需要充足的睡眠。哈里尔·杜博阿的手机响个不停，但他此刻鼾声大作，浑然不觉。金·曷城推开哈里尔的手臂，越过警探的身体抓起床头柜上的手机，看到了屏幕上的名字。

他用称得上是暴力的方式才把哈里尔弄醒。回拨的电话无人接听，下一个电话则是朱蒂特·迈诺特打来的。三点整，金·曷城握着方向盘，警官坐在他的副驾驶上。一百个句子在他喉咙里翻涌，红灯亮起来的时候，他终于开口道：“你一直说的是‘她’。”

“我撒谎了。”哈里尔的声音很空洞。

病人自己打了电话，急诊室的医生这么说，虽然还不清醒，但体征基本稳定，继续观察。朱蒂特安静地站在一边，金·曷城不难理解为什么医院会从让·维克玛的常用联系人里找出这个姑娘而不是哈里尔。哈里尔坐下来崩溃了一会儿，引来种种侧目。片刻后，他告诉他的女同事：“不要让这件事传出去。为了他好。”完全是多此一举。她显然是个聪明人，即使看到金·曷城在深夜陪着哈里尔赶来，也没有多说一个字。朱蒂特离开了，哈里尔茫然地坐在他丈夫的床边，盯着维克玛桡动脉上的包扎。夜间的急诊病房光线昏暗，他们身边只有仪器的鸣响，远处时而传来低促的交谈与推动病床的杂音。金·曷城感到自己被拔扯而起，某种严正的力量将他整个人掷进事实、强迫他一起接受审判。他有不可推卸的责任。

夜晚结束，金·曷城必须回到工作中去，不能没完没了地耗在急诊病房里。六个小时后，让·维克玛清醒了二十分钟。他实事求是，为自己失控的行为向丈夫道歉。晚饭时间，哈里尔和金在距离医院不远的一家小餐馆里碰面。“他完全没有告诉我他换了精神医生。”哈里尔用这句话开了头，“原先的那个不能叫他满意吗？”

“那位医生退休了。”金·曷城指出。哈里尔把脸埋进掌心，他佝偻着身体，再一次崩溃了。他接过金·曷城递过来的手帕，对这位医生絮絮地诉说一切。他说维克玛恨他、鄙夷他、永远都在挖苦他，他们两个没法在工作之外的场合好端端地讲上哪怕一句话。维克玛从来都不稀罕他的好心，从来都不重视他作为伴侣的价值，他们之间的隔阂由来已久，没人能将它打破。他从一开始想要的就是家庭，这份理想始终没有真切地实现，而现在维克玛甚至要彻底抛弃他，把他丢在生活的庞大废墟里。这个老疯鬼，老骗子，傲慢的蠢货，脾气极坏的懦夫——金·曷城听不下去了。“他并不‘想’抛弃你。他道歉了，记得吗？”幸好金·曷城记得自己是个医生，“这是激素造成的意外，再加上头痛发作。像他这样的病例总是很难自控，他并非故意伤害你。病理方面的因素尽管交给我，我会想办法的。你也要对他怀有信心。”

哈里尔忽然抬头瞪着他：“我认为他出轨了。”

金·曷城深吸一口气：“也许你碰巧会发现你也一样。”

“不一样。”哈里尔咬牙切齿，“根本就不一样。他早就不想和我做爱了，所以我才——”他胡乱打了个手势，“你不知道他拒绝我的样子。他恨我。他一定在依赖着其他人。我还没抓到证据，暂时没有。但是你知道的，他也是警察，他知道怎么藏匿一切——”

金·曷城抱起手臂，向后靠着自己的椅背。他望着窗外，及时选择了闭嘴。没有人能够轻易成为在十八年内破获超过二百起案件的超级警探，但超级警探也可以主动忽视事实。何等尖刻的玩笑，金·曷城想，而我自己竟然也被裹挟其中。

*

让·维克玛错过了那一周的固定诊疗时间。他接到了曷城医生亲自打来的电话，觉得受宠若惊。他的医生无比体贴地临时调整了日程，在两天后为他追补了一次预约。让·维克玛将自己整理好，非常平静地出现在诊所里。哈里尔·杜博阿惊人地陪着他的丈夫一同前来，金·曷城请他在诊疗室外等候。医生坐下来开始询问：“现在感觉怎么样？”

“很好。”让·维克玛说了实话。只要能与曷城医生待在同一个密闭空间里，他就感觉好极了，无病无痛，许多相当不错的情感都在他身体里悄然复活。但仍然“不是现在”。他选择透露另外的一些真相：“这周很顺利。破获了一起陈年的藏尸案，我把我的那部分任务完成得很出色。” 确实如此。这是相对难得的正面自我评价。工作成果能使他感到正常，或者无限接近正常，这也足够了。

他堪称残酷地略过了他自杀的那个晚上。让·维克玛确实认为那不值一提了，他迅速地恢复起来，因为案件从不等人。“你已经回到岗位了。”曷城医生点了点头，“注意工作强度。如果有同事令你不快，尽量回避。”

“哦，医生。”让·维克玛放轻声音，“不瞒你说，最他妈叫人痛苦的同事就是我的丈夫，你刚才也见过他了。这狗东西会迟到，会醉着酒上班，发起疯来就辱骂一切，命令身旁的人滚开，指控其他同事都限制了他的风格。结案之后又会忏悔，说自己非常抱歉。可惜我们就是该死地离不开他，”他露出一个无奈的笑容，“他是重案组的灵魂。”

曷城医生透过镜片审视他：“那么你呢？你也有那么依赖他吗？”

“你看不出来吗，医生？不。我想通了很多。我需要和一系列的事实和解，否则我还会再死上个两三次。我也知道他出轨。他让这件烂事如此显而易见，完全就是为了羞辱我。而我懒得去追查他究竟在操什么人。我为什么要在乎？他一旦走出重案组的办公厅，没人管得了他要把‘灵魂’放到哪去。我不是为了反击他的背叛才——我不是他那种白痴。说到这儿，”他皱起眉来，“你不觉得他才是真正的病人吗？”

维克玛看得出对方斟酌了一下。最终医生说：“有这个可能性。”

“但他自己不这么想！我向你保证，曷城医生，我不认为我会再冲动着做什么蠢事了。我不能扔下他。我总觉得早晚有那么一天，他会因为喝得太多而一头栽进河里，或者钻到车轮下面去。他甚至可能某天起床就告诉我他什么都他妈的不记得了，忘了自己叫什么，在哪工作，怎么找点东西吃。他会变成一张白纸，遇到事情只会扯着头发边叫边哭——都有可能，医生，你别不信。”

金·曷城为他总结：“你描述的大体上是逆行性遗忘。”

“他是我的丈夫，我的搭档，我们组内最好的警探。我不能让他那么不堪。”维克玛说，“有些自负了，是不是？”

曷城医生在就诊档案里做着记录。半晌，他搁下笔：“不必这么说。如果承担起一定的责任能让你积累价值感，也就没有坏处。”

他们又谈了谈自残的话题。“一定有其他自我解脱的办法，我猜。”维克玛假装思考了一会儿，“哈里能找到他的乐子，那我也能。你觉得呢，曷城医生？”

“我并不是情感关系咨询师。”

“你当然不是，没人想掺和到我跟他的这档子狗屎里来。不过兴许表面正常的生活之下都是如此。”维克玛笑了，“亲爱的医生，谢谢你倾听我的秘密。”

他最终拒绝了ECT治疗的提议。一个钟头过得很快，让·维克玛攥着他的处方站起身来，与医生边聊天边走出门去。哈里尔·杜博阿坐在诊疗室的正对面，屋门打开的那一瞬间，他就抬起头来凝视着两人。一阵近乎本能的警觉在维克玛心中奔啸而来，但他很快就用相当苛刻的辱骂撵跑了它。维克玛迎上他丈夫的目光，许多种神情在那双灰绿色的眼睛里剧烈变换。随便你看吧，他想，随便你把它演绎成一个多么荒谬的故事。只要你认为它是，它就是。

END


End file.
